


Чикаго, штат Иллинойс

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Death End, Kissing, M/M, Mini, No Sex, Ratings: R, Transformers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть вещи, ради которых стоит жить, есть вещи, ради которых не жалко умереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чикаго, штат Иллинойс

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Все упомянутые в тексте персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на OTP-Wars Nijimura x Himuro team.

Кто говорит, что в маленьких городах ничего не происходит? Что это скучное сонное болото? Что жизнь там и не жизнь, а словно стоялая вода? Что кто живет в маленьком городке — все равно что разлагается заживо? Шузо смотрит в небо и вспоминает — глухое захолустье Южной Каролины, дубовую рощу и спрятанную среди деревьев белую фазенду. Тишина, благолепие. Живи не хочу, отдаваясь искусству созерцания, чтобы сохранить в себе хоть каплю чего-то японского.

Шузо смотрит в прозрачное небо и думает, что все, что в нем осталось японского — ослиное упрямство и неумение отказывать. Тем кто выше, тем кому по статусу положено решать чужие судьбы, тем кто обещает, защищает, служит примером и дарит надежду. Он ведь настоящий самурай, как он может отказать хозяину его судьбы? 

Шузо фыркает.

Небо над головой мучительно далеко и поистине прекрасно — вылинявшее, похожее на залитый голубой акварелью лист, который кто-то очень долго полоскал в воде с отбеливателем. В оковах легких перьевых облаков оно кажется странно родным. 

В Каролине небо было голубое до тошноты, а земля жирная и красная, словно свежее мясо. Словно краска на металлическом боку грузовика, который Тацуя купил за триста пятьдесят долларов, видимо сойдя с ума. Он никогда не считал деньги, он никогда не отказывался от своих желаний, только смотрел вперед — уверенно и твердо, совершенно точно зная, что должен сделать. Настоящий самурай.

Шузо фыркает и прикуривает. 

Говорят, сами боги способны помереть от скуки, поэтому проедать Тацуе раннюю лысину он и не стал — просто попросил в десяти пунктах изложить нахрена им этот древний хлам, который даже сам на колесах стоять не может. Тацуя только улыбнулся.

Шузо помнит это до сих пор — жирное голубое небо, улыбку Тацуи, полуденную сеть дубов и как с грохотом превращается старая развалюха в гигантского человекоподобного робота.

— Это не просто грузовик, Шу, — глаза Тацуи блестят как в детстве. — Я нашел Трансформер.

Шузо до сих пор не знает, как дал себя уговорить. Почему повелся на рассказ о предательстве людей, почему поверил в то, что когда-то спасших все человечество космических боевых роботов, теперь истребляют, словно чумных крыс, в грядущий конец света и прочую фантастическую лабуду.  


Наверное, в Шузо все еще слишком много японского. Поэтому гигантским человекоподобным космическим роботам он верит намного больше, чем соседу по ферме, и даже больше чем Тацуи. Ничего личного — просто все люди хоть когда-то, но лгут — во благо, из желания защитить или просто так, фантазируя, но лгут. Шузо и сам этим занимался тысячи раз. Люди лгут, а вот у космических роботов такой функции неустановленно — на то они и роботы. Поэтому Шузо поверил и дал обещание — они помогут. Надо же как-то держать лицо за все человечество и японскую нацию в частности. И потом — настоящий самурай не предает того, кто пришел в его дом за помощью. Шузо так и сказал, а Тацуя смеялся до икоты. Прежде чем отправится в магазин за запчастями, чтобы подлатать их грустного металлического друга.

Шузо докуривает сигарету и тушит ее об асфальт. Он плавится под солнцем, чей свет проходит сквозь атмосферу так легко, словно их маленький голубой шарик в бездне космоса больше ничего не защищает. Отчасти правда — гигантские, черно-металлические корабли, висящие в небе над Чикаго тому лучшее доказательство. Острые шпили домов царапают их подбрюшье, отчего кажется что красным гранит стен стал от вытекающей из кораблей крови, а не вовсе потому, что родившая его земля была такого цвета.

Все случилось быстро, как это никогда не происходит в раскрученных блокбастерах — черные правительственные тачки у дверей их дома, разнесенная в щепки веранда. А ведь Шузо потратил чертову уйму времени, вырезая, сколачивая и вешая на нее двухместный диван-качелю. 

— Отдайте нам Оптимуса Прайда, — успевает сказать лысый хрен за секунду до того, как на череп ему опускается боккен. Дальше все смазано. Шузо помнит только взрывы — рыжие и жирные, как земля, которая его приняла и растила все эти годы, которая пила его кровь, смешивая ее с кровью Тацуи.

— Ты смотри-ка, Шу, — ухмыляется этот подонок, облизывая и обсасывая раскуроченное запястье, сплевывая кровь вместе с грязью и куском чего-то черного. — Времена идут, а у нас с тобой все по старому. Двое хороших парней против толпы плохих. 

— Только вместо симпатичной девушки у нас груда живого метала, воняющая маслом.

— Ты не прав, Шу...

— Да неужели?

Тацуя поднимает на него взгляд — черные глаза, вымазанный кровью рот, жесткая ухмылка. Все это плохо сочетается с модельной стрижкой и блядской родинкой под глазом. Той самой родинкой, которую Шузо винит во всех смертных грехах, начиная с того, что у его старика никогда не будет внуков.

— От него пахнет порохом.

И Шузо понимает — он снова пропал. Совсем как в семнадцать лет.

Оптимус подбирает их, когда они в последний раз целуются под древним дуплистым дубом. Тем самым, из-за которого и купили этот дом.

«А вдруг в нем когда-нибудь поселится Тоторо?»

Шузо смотрит в насаженное на шпили небо и думает — какого черта его вообще занесло в Чикаго? У них ведь были другие планы. Встретиться с другими трансформерами, найти человеческих друзей Оптимуса, и всем вместе валить в Эл Эй, а там — самолет в Токио, потому что именно там закопался идиот, взломавший код молекулярной структуры трансформеров и теперь клепающий из всего, что под руку пойдет десептиконов. Шузо всегда это знал — если Апокалипсис и начнется, то только благодаря соотечественникам. Потому что страна, придумавшая Гандам, не может просто так тихо и мирно заниматься экспериментами на роботах. 

И вот теперь он сидит посредине гнездовья металлических тварей, прилетевших на сигнал какой-то большой шишки, с которой у Оптимуса вроде как старые и трепетные вражеские разборки, потому что им нужно во чтобы это ни стало найти передатчик и уничтожить его. 

— Знаешь, я думал, что спасение мира от инопланетных захватчиков выглядит веселей, — Тацуя перезаряжает то, что притворяется автоматом, а на деле стреляет какой-то расплавленной плазмой. — Ну, примерно как в старых боевиках. 

— Ненавижу боевики.

— Перестань, ты ведь всегда хотел быть военным.

— Ненавижу военных.

— Роль защитника справедливости тебе очень пошла бы, Шу.

— Заткнись и перестань говорить как герой сёнена.

Тацуя улыбается.

— До передатчика пятьсот метров. Есть идеи как пройти незамеченными сквозь строй десептиконов? Нет? Тогда я пошел.

Он выходит из укрытия раньше, чем Шузо успевает открыть рот — пожеванная, но так и не прикуренная сигарета падает в бетонную пыль под ноги. Время растягивает, все совсем не так, как было в Южной Каролине. Шузо видит шаги, как срабатывают расставленные ими ловушки, как выкуренные из засады твари ощетиниваются кучей пластин. Словно они состоят из бесконечного множества мечей, или рассеченных пополам пуль. 

Его собственный воплю «Тацуя!» висит в воздухе, когда тот уже улыбается во весь рот с другого конца зала.

Везучий ублюдок.

Шузо улыбается в ответ.

На груди Тацуи медленно растекается жирное пятно — красное, яркое, или ему показалось и это просто кетчуп.

Большое пятно от кетчупа на когда-то белой футболке.

Зрение плывет, потому что их накрыло взрывной волной. Мир снова движется, как цветная карусель, пронося мимо мысли и воспоминания — их дом, спасение человечества, встреча с пришельцами, большие человекоподобные роботы, возвращение в Японию. Шузо не помнит, чего из этого он хотел больше — его ломает между желанием увидеть Фудзи и спасти доверенную ему жизнь. Даже если она механическая.

Ведь он же самурай. 

Где-то с боком заливается хохотом пушка, откашливая выстрелы очередями. Пуля высекает крошку из стены совсем рядом со щекой. Шузо рефлекторно жмурится, уходит резко вниз. Вовремя — стальной шнур сносит кладку толщиной в два фута как бумагу. Волной воздуха оглушает, а где-то сверху захлебывается, истерично хлопая лопастями вертолет. Он слышит сквозь его рев голос:

— Шу... Шу... раво.. машин... эти твар... Шу..!

Голос Тацуи пропадает, сипит, сплетается с надсадным гулом рушащегося прямо под ними здания. Инопланетная тварь из живого металла поворачивается на своих сочленениях, раскаляя сам воздух вокруг. На Шузо в упор смотрят желтые фары-глаза. Он проверяет магазин — он пуст. Шузо трогает цепочку, перебирая пальцами два кольца. Свое и отданное ему Тацуей. Он тянется к наушнику, нажимая кнопку обратной связи:

— Прости, Тацуя. Кажется, у нас не получится съездить в Эл Эй. Давай в другой раз?

Пол под ногами вздрагивает в последний раз — здание Уиллис Тауэр наконец-то разваливается на куски, а Шузо вспоминает еще кое-что. Немного глупое желание, больше похожее на интерес.

Что чувствует человек, когда падает с небоскреба?

Теперь он знает ответ.


End file.
